The Night Before the New Year
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: What happens when you take some characters from Kingdom Hearts, the Winx Club, and Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends and throw them into a New Year's Eve party? Well, I suspect that this is what happens.


**Dial R 4 Infinity –Productions**

**presents**

**The Night Before the New Year**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary:** What happens when you put characters from Kingdom Hearts II, Sonic & co, and the Winx Club into a New Year's Eve Party? Well, I suspect this is what happens.

**Disclaimer:** Sonic and Co. belongs to Yuji Naka. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi. And Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura.

**Claimer:** Nyoshi and Dial R 4 Infinity belong to The All Real Numbers Symbol. Kaleb and Kaleb's Club belongs to her Partner- In -Rhyme.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic the Hedgehog, world-renown hero, raced to his good friend Miles "Tails" Prower's Post office box and pulled out a manila envelope. Since mail delivery was unavailable in the Mystic Ruins, Tails had opted to settle for P.O box, and being the nice hedgehog that he is, Sonic occasional ran over to Station Square to get the mail for him. Anyway…

Sonic shrugged and raced back to Tails' house in the Mystic Ruins. He stopped in the kitchen and opened the envelope (it was addressed to him anyways), and dumped the contents out on the table. Six smaller envelopes fell onto the table. Sonic picked them up and looked at them. The name on the first one read 'Amy Rose.' The second one, 'Knuckles the Echidna.' The others were for Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic.

Curious, Sonic picked up the one addressed to him and opened it. The card was white, and the front said in silver letters, 'You're Invited.' He opened it and read:

_Dear Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_You are formally invited to The All Real Numbers Symbol's New Years Eve Party. You are, of course, welcome to bring your friends. (Please forewarn Shadow the Hedgehog that he should find time in his schedule to appear, because the consequences of not doing so will be pretty darn bad.) _

_The party will be held at Kaleb's Club on New Years Eve, and is scheduled to begin at 5 p.m. RSVP regrets only._

"An invitation to party, huh?" Sonic asked himself. "You don't have to ask me twice." His mind made up, he picked up the rest of the cards and left to find his friends.

**XXXXXX**

It was a bright and sunny day in Magix, and the glare off the snow was so bad that every sane person who had to be outside wore sunglasses.

In her dorm room at Alfea, Musa, a blue haired fairy and a member of the Winx Club, was playing her saxophone, while Tecna, a pink haired fairy, was checking her email.

"Huh?" Tecna squinted closer at the screen.

Musa put her saxophone down and came over to she what was wrong. "What is it?"

"It looks like a trans-dimensional email." Tecna replied. She moved the mouse over and clicked on it.

_Tecna,_

_The Presence of the Winx Club, namely yourself, Musa, Flora Layla, Stella, and Bloom is requested at The All Real Numbers Symbol's New Year's Eve Party, to be held on December 31, at Kaleb's Club . R.S.V.P. regrets only._

"An invitation to a party? On Earth?" Tecna looked at the email.

"Works for me." Musa said. "Earth has good music. I say we go."

"Let's go tell the other girls." Tecna said, and they both left the room.

**XXXXXX**

In the world that Never was, in front of the Castle That Never Was, was a Mailbox that never was.

Digging through this mailbox was a blond haired Nobody named Demyx. He pulled out a handful of mail and started flipping through it as he walked back towards the castle.

"Bill, something for Xemnas, something for Larxene, bill, bill, something else for Xemnas, mysterious manila envelope from a different dimension… Hey! My new issue of _Sitar Players Monthly_ is here."

Demyx headed back to the castle and dropped the mail on a convenient table, oblivious to everything except that his new magazine had arrived.

Saix stopped by and picked up the rest of the mail, with he took to Xemnas. Upon receiving the mail, Xemnas opened the mysterious manila envelope. Out fell twelve envelopes; each with the name of a different Nobody written on it, from Xaldin right down to Marluxia.

"What are those?" Saix asked.

Xemnas picked up the envelope with his name on it and opened it. Saix looked over his shoulder and read:

_Xemnas_

_The presence of Organization XIII is requested at The All Real Numbers Symbol's New Years Eve Party. The party will be held at Kaleb's Club on New Years Eve, beginning at five p.m. _

_This Message will now self-destruct._

"What!!" Saix and Xemnas said in unison.

_Just kidding. R.S.V.P. regrets only._

Xemnas was not amused as he handed the letter to Saix. "Take this to Axel and tell him I said to burn it." Xemnas ordered.

"Are we going to the New Year's Party?" Saix asked.

"We will be going to that party so I can find the person who sent this stupid letter."

Several worlds away, on a place known 'Destiny Islands', Two kids, named Riku and Kairi where watching the waves roll in and out when another kid named Sora came up to them. He was holding a bottle in his hands.

"Hey guys!" He said. "Look what I found."

Riku and Kairi both groaned. "Not again."

But Sora already had the message out of the bottle. Riku and Kairi looked over his shoulders as he read:

_To Sora, Kairi, and Riku:_

_Your presence is requested at The All Real Numbers Symbol's New Year's Eve Party. The party will be held at Kaleb's Club on New Year's Eve, and is scheduled to begin at five p.m. R.S.V.P. regrets only._

"A New Year's Eve Party? What a 'New Year's Eve?" Riku wanted to know.

"It must be when people celebrate the New Year…like we do when we celebrate Ophirah." Sora said. "I say we go."

**XXXXXX**

**(Three days later… New Year's Eve)**

Nyoshi stood in front of the mirror in his sparsely furnished hut, tying on his black bowtie. An easy going cyan blue Yoshi, he was The All Real Number Symbol's main muse, and usually took the role of comic relief in the stories he appeared in. Tonight he was going to host her New Year's Eve party.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nyoshi took off the brown general hat he usually wore and put on a party hat. It had gold trim on the rim and a gold pom-pom on the top, and the middle had the words 'Happy New Year' in gold on a black background.

"Now I'm ready!" Nyoshi left his hut and headed for a party that had 'disaster' written on it in at _least_ three languages.

Nyoshi arrived at Kaleb's Club at quarter to five and had a talk with Kaleb.

"Okay, Kaleb. T.A.R.N.S. wants to know if you have everything ready for tonight." Nyoshi said. "Oh, look. Is that caviar?"

"You eat that caviar and I'll tie your tongue around your scrawny little neck." Kaleb warned him.

Nyoshi sweatdropped. "Yeah… I think I'll go see what the DJ is doing."

"The DJ's not here yet."

**XXX**

Sonic the Hedgehog sped along the ground, followed by Shadow the Hedgehog and in the air, the X-Tornado; Tails' ship which the rest of the group was using as transportation.

"That must be the place." Sonic said, indicating the fancy building with a blinking neon sign that read 'Kaleb's Club.'

Shadow grunted his reply, and Tails brought the plane down for a landing in the (fortunately) empty parking lot.

**XXX**

A few feet away, a portal opened up, and three kids stepped out.

"See? I told you I'd get us here." Sora said as he swung his Keyblade around and whacked Riku to the ground. "Oops. Sorry Riku

Riku just glared at him and spit out a mouthful of asphalt.

Kairi was looking at the building, which had the typically 'fancy country club' appearance. "What a pretty building. But why does it have a blinking neon sign?"

Just then the 'B' in club burnt out.

"Weird." Sora said. The three of them shrugged it off and followed Sonic and Co. into the building.

**XXX**

Nearby, in the early dusk of evening, a flash of light appeared and six fairies stepped onto the asphalt.

A blonde haired girl wearing a short lavender halter top dressed with matching short lavender pants underneath stepped out of the portal, holding a scepter that had a sun design on the top. "Thank you for flying Solarian Express." The girl, named Stella, smiled.

An orange haired girl named Bloom, who was wearing a short blue dress, squinted at the sign. "Kaleb's Clu. Tecna, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes."

"Hey look," Musa was wearing a disco dress she'd gotten on a previous visit to Earth, a short dark blue dress with dark red on the waist. She was also wearing bright maroon tights, strappy sandals, a bracelet, and a red headband. She pointed at the sign. "If you look really close, you can see that it says 'Kaleb's Club.'

"This must be the place." Layla, a dark haired dark skinned fairy, said. Layla was also wearing an outfit she'd gotten on a previous visit to Earth; a dark blue belly shirt, mini skirt and matching sleeves that came up to her elbows. The gloves had lines of white on them, and she was wearing a white bead necklace, with a matching belt around her skirt.

"Then let's go on in," Flora, a brown haired fairy wearing a yellow shirt with a design of flowers on it and mid-calf denim pants, said.

And so the Winx Club headed inside the building.

**XXX**

Another portal opened, this time a dark one, and the twelve Nobodies of Organization XIII stepped out.

"Well, there used to thirteen of us, but Roxas found his somebody." Marluxia, a guy despite the fact that he had pink hair, said.

Xemnas, the Organization's leader leader, glared at the building. "Let's go find who wrote that letter."

**XXX**

Nyoshi looked around the room, and then did a double take at the door as Sonic the Hedgehog walked in, followed by Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna, followed by Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Hey look, the guests are coming." Nyoshi said.

"Oh no, the British are coming!" Kaleb shouted.

"Not the British, you nimrod. The people who are going to be at the party." Nyoshi told him.

"Oh. Everyone to their battle stations!" Kaleb yelled.

"No." Nyoshi practically screamed. "You," He pointed at Kaleb, "Go run the buffet. You, DJ person." The DJ, who had just arrived, looked at Nyoshi. "Go to that place where DJs run the music." The two of them hurried off as Nyoshi headed for the door. "Let's get this party started." He said as he opened the door to let people in.

Sonic and Co. came in, followed by Sora and his friends plus the Winx Club. Nyoshi closed the door after they came in, and then noticed Organization XIII (who were wearing their normal black cloaks) coming. Before he could open the door, though, Xemnas had swung it open, squishing Nyoshi between the door and the wall with a _crunch_.

"Ow, my spine."

"Who sent that stupid letter?" Xemnas demanded.

Everyone looked at each other and quickly decided that it had to be the dinosaur-thing that had sent it. So they all pointed to the door.

Xemnas pulled the door open halfway, and a somewhat squished Nyoshi fell to the ground.

"Welcome to The All Real Numbers Symbol's New Year's Eve Party." Nyoshi said in a somewhat disoriented manner. "Please take a seat and we'll get them formalities out o' the way." Nyoshi then slumped to the floor.

Fifteen minutes later, a somewhat revived Nyoshi took the center floor in the dining room. The room was full of tables and chairs, and all the characters had taken a seat.

"Good evening one and all and thank you for coming to the party. You have all been invited here to help Dial R 4 Infinity Productions ring in the New Year." Nyoshi said. "We have a buffet set up, and a DJ in case anyone wants to dance. And now, let's get this show on the road!"

"So what should we do first?" Kairi asked.

Sora blushed. "Well, we could dance."

Riku huffed. "I'm gonna go get some food."

"They invited the Keyblade Master." Xemnas hissed to Saix. "Now is my chance to defeat him."

Nyoshi suddenly popped up in front of Xemnas. "No way, dude! No fighting is allowed until tomorrow."

"What do you mean no fighting until tomorrow?" Saix asked.

"Exactly what I said." Nyoshi replied. "If you want to get really specific, you can say no fighting until 12:01 a.m."

"Well there goes my plan to kill Axel." Saix muttered.

The two of them got in the buffet line, and Xemnas found himself right behind a blond girl wearing a purple dress.

"Hi, I'm Stella." She said.

"I don't care." Xemnas replied.

"I was talking with some of the other people here about where they get their powers from." Stella continued as though she hadn't heard him, and she hadn't.

"I get mine from nothingness." Xemnas said, hoping this would end the conversation. It didn't.

"Nothingness?" Stella began. "That's like darkness, isn't it? You know, you really should convert to light…"

Meanwhile, Saix had given up and gone around the two of them, and so did Sonic, Knuckles, Layla, Axel, and Riku.

"…I know this really good spell that can help someone convert from darkness to light…" Stella continued.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE, WOMAN." Xemnas roared.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Stella said. "I am the princess of Solaria."

"GET OUT OF MY FACE, WOMAN." Xemnas repeated.

Stella huffed and walked away with her nose in the air.

Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting at a table, picking at his food, when Zexion walked over to the table. "Is this seat taken?" He indicated the empty chair.

"Yes." Shadow replied.

Zexion sat down anyways.

"This party is miserable." Zexion said.

"Yeah, I wish I was somewhere else too."

"Life sucks."

"Get used to it."

Across the room, Rouge walked over to Sonic. "Have you seen Shadow?" she asked.

Sonic used his thumb to point at the table where Shadow and Zexion were sitting. "It's happy hour in the emo corner…well, as happy as emos get, anyway."

Rouge gave the blue hedgehog a nasty look before she walked over to the table.

Nyoshi looked around the room as he walked back into it. Shadow, Zexion, and Rouge where sitting at a table, Amy Rose was forcibly dragging Sonic to the dance floor, and Flora and Marluxia were talking about flowers (go figure). Everyone was doing something.

Except Xemnas, who was starting to get really annoyed. "That's it, I've had." He summoned twenty Heartless.

"NO!" Nyoshi popped up, again. "No attacking anyone until 12:01 a.m., which has been scheduled for the first beat-up of the New Year."

Sora considered this. "Maybe I should plan to be gone by then."

One Heartless looked at another. "So, what are we gonna do until 12:01? It's only eight o'clock."

_A Few Moments Later_

"GO GO GO GO! GO HEARTLESS, GO HEARTLESS, GO! GO HEARTLESS, GO HEARTLESS, GO!" Axel, Sonic, and Demyx chanted as the Heartless break-danced.

Xemnas stood three feet away, about ready to tear his hair out.

Meanwhile, outside, the Winx Club's archenemies, the Trix sisters, were scheming.

"Can you believe this?" Darcy said. "They had a party and they didn't invite us."

"I know. How rude. Let's go break up their party." Icy said.

"Don't you think that's why they didn't invite us?" Stormy asked.

Her sisters glared at her.

"Let's go." Icy said. The witches burst through the doors and were trampled by a long line of dancers with their hands on each others shoulders, including the Heartless, but excluding Saix and Xemnas, plus Shadow and Zexion who were playing heckler.

"Hey, look Zexion." Shadow said. "Dinner and a show."

"Shut up." Zexion replied.

Outside the building, (again) Sonic the Hedgehog's arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman, was concocting his own scheme.

"I can't believe they didn't invite me." Eggman said.

"I can." Bokkun, his messenger robot, said.

Eggman glared at him, sending the small robot into hiding.

"I've got it," Eggman said. "I'll shoot this ridiculously large missile at … Kaleb's….Clu?" Just then the 'B' fell to the ground and shattered. "Oh, that was supposed to be club. Anyway, fire!!"

The missile flew towards the building and hit it straight in the 'Clu.'

Eggman waited.

The 'Clu' fell to the ground and shattered.

"Hey look." Bokkun said. "Now Kaleb is clueless."

There was a rim shot as Eggman glared at Bokkun.

**XXXXXX**

It had seemed to Xemnas that the party would never end, but finally it was 11:55.

"Just six minutes to go. Six minutes and it'll all be over." Xemnas tried to comfort himself with the fact.

"What are you talking about?" Xigbar pulled the lampshade off his head. "I had a great time."

Amy was still hanging onto Sonic. "Wasn't tonight great, Sonic?" She asked.

"Will you please kill me?" Sonic hissed to Knuckles.

"No way," Knuckles replied. "Watching Amy hang on to you is more fun."

Tails, Tecna, and Vexen, the resident scientist of Organization XIII, where discussing Mechs.

Stella was complaining to Bloom. "The leader of that Organization XIII uses darkness for his power. Can you imagine that?"

Zexion and Shadow didn't like they'd budged an inch. "Soon this party will be over." Shadow stated.

"Good riddance." Zexion replied.

"Well, it's about over." Larxene, the only female in Organization XIII, said to Xaldin.

"I think that's been stated already." Xaldin replied. Larxene scowled and electrocuted him.

Nyoshi looked at his watch. "Just five more minutes." He said with obvious relief in his voice.

Meanwhile, under the floor boards …

"We have five minutes left to break up this party." Icy said.

"So why are we under the floorboards?" Darcy asked.

"In a minute we're going to break out and start blasting." Icy replied.

There was a momentary pause, and then Icy said, "Let's go."

Stormy pushed on the boards. "I can't get out."

All three of them tried to push on the board. But while the three of them had been talking, Lexaeus had moved over until he was on top of the boards.

All three of the witches pushed on the boards but to no avail. Finally Lexaeus moved, and burst from under the floor as Dr. Eggman burst through the door. "This time I'm finally going to destroy you." He announced to Sonic.

As if it was some kind of cue, everyone got ready to fight. The Nobodies pulled out their weapons, the Winx Girls transformed to their Enchantix (es), Sora, Riku, and Kairi pulled out their respective Keyblades, and everyone else got ready to fight.

"STOP!!" Nyoshi shouted, and everything came to an abrupt and utter halt. "You have to wait two minutes until you can fight."

"So, what are we supposed to do for two minutes?" Bloom asked from where she was still hovering in the air.

"Yeah, I mean the Heartless are all to tired to break dance anymore." Axel pointed out. They were actually passed out on the floor from exhaustion.

"Well, spiky, ya might have to wait two minutes." Shadow informed him.

"The name is Axel. Commit it to memory." Axel told him curtly.

There was a momentary pause, and then Kairi said, "Hey, look!" There was just a few seconds left before the New Year.

"Five…four…three…two…one!" It was now the New Year. Nyoshi looked at his watch. 12:01 a.m. "Okay." He told the others. "Now you can fight." Nyoshi ducked out of the way as one of Shadow's Chaos Spears flew over his head.

He leaned against the buffet table as Kaleb walked over to him. "And the party is done." He told Kaleb. Kaleb nodded and then punched Nyoshi.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?" Nyoshi asked.

"Well, it's a fight." Kaleb replied, and then ran off as Nyoshi chased him.

**Fin**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **And there you have. We hope you enjoyed it.

**Nyoshi:** Please review and tell us what you thought.

_Happy New Year!_


End file.
